


Happy New Year, Dean Winchester

by Capaxinfiniticas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capaxinfiniticas/pseuds/Capaxinfiniticas
Summary: As 2016 draws to an end, Dean Winchester reflects back on the year and what the new year may hold for future relationships.





	

“Here, Cas,” Dean said, sliding up next to Cas. The other man gratefully took the hot cocoa and sipped it carefully. Cas leaned against the balcony railing with a sigh.

“So much has happened this year.”

Dean couldn’t help but nod in agreement. With Amara, Cas being controlled by Lucifer, and the rest of the shit storm that was 2016, Dean Winchester was ready for a new year. He glanced over at Cas, who was watching the city below. Yet, with all that happened this year, he hadn’t spent time with the person he wanted to most.

“God, why don’t you just tell Cas you love him?” Same had shouted at him one night.

“It’s not that simple,” Dean hissed back angrily.

They got into a heated argument, which ended in Sam throwing his hands in the air and telling him stop being a bitch about his feelings and tell Cas how he really felt. It’s not that Dean didn’t want to- he was scared.

“What if he says no?” Dean whispered.

Sam gave him that sad puppy dog look Dean hated. “Just tell him the truth, Dean. You both need to hear it.”

Dean supposed he was right, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

When Dean looked back over, Cas was looking up at him with those blue eyes he loved, yet they didn’t shine as bright as they once did. Cas held up his mug for a toast, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“It’s almost midnight. Here’s to a new year.”

“A better year.”

There was a brief moment of silence as the tv counted down from 10.

“I’d like to spend more of it with you.”

_9._

Cas had said it so quietly, Dean almost didn’t hear him. He looked over at Cas, who was trying his hardest not to look at Dean. 

_8._

“What? Cas, I-”

_7._

“Nevermind.” Cas began to walk away.

_6._

Dean panicked. “No, Cas, wait. I do too.”

_5._

Cas turned back around. “What?”

_4._

“I do. I want to spend the rest of my life, however much longer that may be, with you.”

_3._

Cas broke into a huge grin, and Dean caught traces of that old, familiar twinkle in his eye. Cas put a hand on Dean’s chest and pulled him close.

_2._

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

_1._

“I love you more, Cas.”

Their lips touched, and sparks exploded like the first time they met. Fireworks erupted in the distance. He could hear cheers and screams and sirens from down below. 

“Happy New Year!” cried the anchor from Times Square.

Dean pulled back breathless with a smile on his face. “Happy New Year.”

Cas just smiled and kissed him. “Happy New Year, Dean Winchester.”


End file.
